This invention relates to a pool cover that has hinges capable of being adjusted to various sized pools. The cover is also capable of covering pools having a pool coping that surrounds the pool and extends upward from the area surrounding the pool. The advantage and usefulness of a pool cover is well recognized. Covers for pools, hot tubs, jacuzzi and the like may be employed to prevent debris such as dust, leaves, insects etc., from entering the pool during periods of non-use. Additionally, covers may be employed to inhibit the evaporation of water from the pool and to maintain elevated temperatures in the pool for purposes of minimizing heating costs. Pool covers also serve as a safety factor to prevent entrance of small unattended children into the pool.
To this end, pool covers have been provided for covering pools during periods of non-use. Typically, the pool covers have canopies that provide a sun shade during pool usage and cover the pool during periods of non-use. The canopies typically have an associated frame work. One such device is described by Mishke in U.S. Pat. No. 3,854,149. Mishke shows a sun canopy convertable to a swimming pool cover. In the sun canopy mode, a horizontal rectangular roof portion is hinged at its back edge to the top edge of a vertical back portion which is, in turn, pivotally attached at each bottom corner to a base rod which extends forwardly from each corner long the ground perpendicular to the back portion. The forwardly extending end of each rod is secured to the ground in a manner permitting the rod to rotate about its ground attachment point in a vertical plane. In converting the canopy to a pool cover, the base rods pivot about the ground securing points permitting the back portion to rotate up and over the ground securing points until it is over the pool. Since the roof portion is hinged to the back portion which is in turn hinged to the base rods, the roof and back portion may be made to lie horizontally across the top of a pool. The pool cover described by Mishke is a relatively complicated and complex apparatus having multiple hinged members for accomplishing its purpose.
Another such device is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 2,912,703 to Murphy. Murphy shows a roof that is attached to four vertical posts for providing sun shade. The bottom ends of two of the posts are pivotally secured to the inside wall of an in-ground swimming pool while the two rearward posts are detachably connected to the ground. When the rear posts are detached from the ground, the roof may be rotated about the front post down to ground level whereupon it covers the swimming pool. Murphy thus is another example of a relatively complex and expensive apparatus for accomplishing its purpose.